greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Superfreak
is the third episode of the seventh season and the 129th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary When Derek receives an unexpected and unwelcome visit from his estranged sister, Amelia, issues between the siblings -- both past and present -- come to the surface; the Chief tries to help Alex when he notices that he's refusing to use the elevators after his near-fatal shooting; and Meredith and Derek continue their efforts to ease Cristina back into surgery after her post-traumatic stress. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 7x03MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x03CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x03AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x03MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x03RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x03CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x03MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x03LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x03OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x03ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x03TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x03AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 7x03JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x03DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x03AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 7x03AndrewPerkins.png|Andrew Perkins 7x03Gretchen.png|Gretchen 7x03JerryAdams.png|Jerry Adams 7x03Danny.png|Danny 7x03TessAdams.png|Tess Adams 7x03Todd.png|Todd 7x03Nurse.png|Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *James Tupper as Dr. Andrew Perkins *Dana Davis as Gretchen *Art Chudabala as Jerry Adams *Omar Gooding as Danny *Jolene Kim as Tess Adams Co-Starring *Sean Carrigan as Todd *Arlene Santana as Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Superfreak, originally sung by Rick James. *This episode scored 12.75 million viewers. *Amelia comes to Seattle to reconcile with Derek as directed by Addison in the Private Practice episode Take Two. This marks her first appearance under Grey's Anatomy credits. *In the final scene with Callie and Arizona as they enter the apartment kissing, a body double was used in place of Jessica Capshaw, who was heavily pregnant at the time. Gallery Episode Stills Superfreak.jpg 7x03-19.jpg 7x03-1.png 7x03-2.png 7x03-3.png 7x03-4.png 7x03-5.png 7x03-6.png 7x03-7.png 7x03-8.png 7x03-9.png 7x03-10.png 7x03-11.png 7x03-12.png 7x03-13.png 7x03-14.png 7x03-15.jpg 7x03-16.jpg 7x03-17.jpg 7x03-18.jpg 7x03-20.jpg 7x03-21.jpg 7x03-22.jpg 7x03-23.jpg 7x03-24.jpg 7x03-25.jpg 7x03-26.jpg 7x03-27.jpg Quotes :April: I'm a virgin. Yes. So what? It's not something I talk about, okay? We all have things we don't talk about. Alex, you've been afraid of the elevator for, like, a month, but I never said anything because it's none of my business.And, Jackson, you wake up every night screaming because you have nightmares. And, Meredith,you don't talk about Cristina because you're afraid she's never gonna be the same Cristina again. And, Lexie... for God sake, Mark never thought you were a psycho. He loves you. That's why he stares at you, because he can't keep his eyes off the woman he loves. Of course, he's never gonna say anything 'cause he doesn't feel like he can. Look, we all have stuff we don't talk about. I am a 28-year-old virgin, mainly because I wanted my first time to be special, and then I waited too long, and partially because I'm pretty sure guys find me annoying. I'm a virgin. That doesn't make it drinks conversation. We all have stuff we don't talk about. :Meredith: Oh, April. I'm liking you more and more. ---- :Derek: Cristina Yang saved my life. She saved my life. I owe her everything. ---- :Derek: We were in the back of the store. Dad has just given you two pennies. And you always hid them behind the counter in this big crack in the floorboards. You said you're saving them so you could buy a town. And then the two guys came in, we could hear them talking but we weren't paying attention until dad yelled. And you looked up. They had already pulled the gun, and they had already taken the money… And now they wanted the watch that mom gave him. He wouldn't give it up. It was a gunshot, you lunched forward… :Amelia: I remember, I was trying to get to him but… I couldn't move. :Derek: Because I was holding you so tight that you couldn't budge. Put one hand over your mouth so you wouldn't scream and wrapped the other one around you and just held on for your life. Prayed to God that you would be quiet and wouldn't say anything. You were so little. I think that's what I've always wanted all this year, you just to stay… little and quiet and safe. But you're not any of those things. You're loud and fearless and that scared the crap out of me. How am I supposed to call you and tell you that I've been shot? I can't tell you about my pain. I don't want you to know that the pain exists. :(he hugs her) Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes